1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor sports and, more specifically, to a portable ledge apparatus and method, useful for climbing and similar outdoor activities, that is quick and easy to set up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those engaged in the sport of mountain or rock climbing often find it necessary to bring along a portable ledge for use during a climb. The purpose of a portable ledge is to enable a climber who is ascending a face or wall lacking in natural ledges sufficiently wide to safely support a resting or sleeping climber to erect a temporary ledge on the face or wall. The portable ledge is then used as a place to rest or sleep, or perhaps to seek refuge from a storm.
A typical prior art portable ledge features a collapsible aluminum tubing frame, onto which is sewn a cloth bed. The bed is then suspended from the face or wall by a series of straps, which are generally affixed at one end on at least the four corners of the bed and perhaps at the middle of each long side. The other ends of the straps converge at a point that is substantially over the center of the bed, to form a tent or tepee-like structure, and are then connected to a bolt or other anchor that secures the portable ledge to the wall. Prior art ledges also typically come with an optional "fly"--an overhead cover that may be lowered from the top point of the structure, over the straps, to create a ledge that offers its occupants protection from the elements.
Existing portable ledges are generally cumbersome structures, making them difficult and time consuming to erect. It is not unusual for a portable ledge to take ten or more minutes to assemble, and to require the efforts of two climbers. These qualities make many prior art ledges unsatisfactory. If for example a ledge is to be used as shelter from a storm, there may not be time to erect a prior art ledge before a storm hits. But once a climber gets wet from a storm, it is generally too late to seek shelter from the storm for purposes of continuing the climb after the storm passes. Because a wet climber cannot dry off in the confines of a portable ledge, it is typically necessary in such instances to return down the mountain. It is also inconvenient and perhaps even dangerous for a climber who may be exhausted at the end of a long day of climbing, to then have to spend as much as thirty minutes erecting a ledge. And, of course, where a ledge requires the efforts of two climbers to assemble, it is not appropriate for use by a solo climber.
There are other drawbacks to the design of the prior art ledges. Because of the need for an aluminum tubing frame around the mattress, the prior art ledges can be relatively heavy--and in a sport such as climbing it is desirable to reduce as much as possible the weight of equipment that a climber must carry. The "frame" design of the prior art ledges also makes them relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. A prior art ledge often retires as many as eight separate aluminum tubes to form the collapsible frame--two tubes along each side connected by hinges or pivots--which collapsible frame must generally be sewn into the cloth mattress. The seams on the mattress where a tube has been sewn are vulnerable to coming apart during use, requiring repair or replacement of the portable ledge.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved portable ledge and method, which is capable of being quickly set up by a single climber. The improved ledge and method must be relatively lightweight when compared to prior art ledges, and must be relatively easier and less expensive to manufacture. The improved portable ledge should only require four support arms, and should not require the sewing of the support arms into the mattress.